fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:MateuszHubert4/Five Night's At Polska
Witam w moim (pierwszym) (nie nazwanym) opowiadaniu! Będzie to dziwne opko o przygodach animatronów(dzieci) orginalnej czwórki + nowe animatrony w polskim stylu czyli... http://strawpoll.me/4754186/r Polska firma''' Schabowy i Pierogi kupują pięć animatronów Freddy'iego, Foxy'iego, Bonnie'go, Chice'e i Cowy (a i jeszcze Marionetke...) - Hi... - powiedział Freddy, ale został zresetowany - Siemanko dzieci, chcecie się z nami pobawić!? - Tak - wołali dzieci! PROLOG ''11:00' Poniedziałek 11.11.1999!'' Przyszedłem wraz z rodzicami do '''Jadłodarni Freddy, Foxy i Bonnie oraz Chica Poszłem do stolika wraz z moją dziewczyną Weroniką do stolika nagle po Freddy przyszedł w stroju Toy Chicy (Pink Guy) RóżowyGej.! Nie wiedziałem o co tej kurze chodziło ale powiedziała tak - Chcecie poznać mój piston (nóż)? - spytał się on - Mch..,? - trafił w serce dziewczynie (Gavenie) - Nie! - odpowiedział starzy chłopiec (Thomas, że Tomek). - Nie to ty NIE DOSWOLONE podchodził do dzieci i je zabijał i poszedł do mnie i... Oczedze wam szczegułów! (bo nie pamiętam) _To wyżej to powiedział i poderżnoł gardło Tomkowi_ W kostiumie animatrona Nie wiedziałem co się stało, ale trzymałem za ręke moją dziewczynę 20:00 Środa! Obudziłem się w tym samym momencie obódziła się Wera. Ale to nie była ona... ona była Kotem, Animatronem i ja też byłem animatronem kota... - Ej Wera to ty? - Spytałem się! - Jesteś (i ja) Kotem animatronem! - Tak to ja! - Odpowiedziała - Ale tutaj żadnych kotów nie było! - Ej cicho nazywam się Filip (Freddy!) - powiedział Freddy! - Co się dzieje? - spytałem się - przecież nas zabił RóżowyGej (Toy Chica)! - Nie wiem, ale jakoś żyjemy! - powiedział Foxy (Fabian)! - Czekaj to my jeseśmy Kotami! - powiedziałem Kolejny dzień - O wreście przywieżli nam te dwa nowe animatrony - powiedział z zadowloniem właściciel. Polska też umi robić Animatrony! - Dobra Prezydent Polski nazwał je MH4. i WN4. ciekawe imiona!? - powiedział z zaciekawienie i poszedł do wyśjcia O 22:00 animatroniki popuścili Scene, Piracką Zatokę oraz Koci Dom i chodzili po reustaracji, nagle WN4. natkneła się na Orginalną Trójkę, a MH4. na Foxy'ego, którzy poszli na scene! - Co wy robicie - krzyczeli WN4. i MH4. - Nic musimy naradzić się bo tam jest Biuro, a strażnik jest zły bo wyłączy Chcikę (Wut?) - Ale ona jest i żyje o tam!? - powiedziała WN4. - ... - oki Five Night's At Freddy'iego At Polska next jutro (wiem) xD Pierwszy raz na scenie... - Witam to ja Freddy - powiedział chicoczącz - Wraz z Chicą i Bonniem chcemy przestawić wam ... Koty! Pierwsze polskie animatrony! - Witamy! - powiedziałem z WN4. - To my polskie animatrony! Dzieci wiecie, że ta Pizzceria Schabownia-Pierogia jest z Ameryki!? Nie? to się dowiedzieliście - powiedzeliśmy Dzieci odraz nas polubili, ale my nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Było nas 6-ściu - Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy i my czyli MH4. i WN4.! Nasz budynek był mały podobny do tego z FNAF1. Jest scena, piracka zatoka, korytarz, jadalnia, toalety, i biuro... Jako animatrony koty mogliśmy się wspinać na ściany i mieliśmy taki system, który świat poznał dopiero w 2015r. Jest 2001, zamiast być z rodziną my siedzimy jako koty! Nie mogę tego sobie wyobraźić... Właściciel zadwonił do strażnika i powiedział, że zostanie jutro zastopiony przez jakiegoś Mike, ten strażnik nazywał się chyba Janusz, chyba... A po polsku to Mirek... Koty to my byliśmy i pośliszmy do Holu zachodniego by zobaczyć tego strażnika, widać było, że ogląda pewne filmy horror... Chciał mieć horror to miał, drzwi byli odwarte... więc... poszliśmy do nie go i skoczyliśmy na niego jednak przekręcił się i na podłodze... wylądowaliśmy... dotneliśmy go a on się odwrócił i mu pokrzyczeliśmy! W dzień dobre w nocy złe... Ale sam się prosił... Od 2002 do 2005 byliśmy całe dnie w aktywacji, ale dopiero w 2005 wróciliśmy naprawdę do życia... FNAP1 powstał... nie... Pierwszy raz... upadłe... W dzień szukałem jakieś cześć, w razie czegoś. Nastała noc ja wraz z WN4. poszliśmy do toalet i czekaliśmy na sygnał Foxy'ego. Gdy ten walił w drzwi, my wyszliśmy i poszliśmy do Chici i zaatakowaliśmy Janusza! Freddy wyłączył zasilanie i mogłem wejść... Powoli poszedłem do Biura - It's me... - powiedziałem i przestraszyłem Janusza I to koniec 5AM, cały dzień siedzieliśmy zamknięci w Kocim Domu, ponieważ WN4. była w naprawie, system jej się zresetował... Nastał nocy, kiedy Mirek przyszedł do pracy, przed 23PM, nie mogłem nic zrobić siedziałem i poszedłem na scenę na sygnał Chicy, mieliśmy plan... Chica waliła drzwi i zaczął się nasz plan, kamera na scenie była zniszczona... I zaczął się koncert... Wers 1: We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay Przed Ref.: Please let us get in! don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got Ref.: x2 Five Nights at Polska Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five Nights at Polska Wers 2: We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye It's like there's so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors Przed Ref.: Please let us get in! don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got Ref.: x2 Five Nights at Polska Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five Nights at Polska Potem Mirek poszedł na scenę a ja mu na r*j skoczyłem, tak, że stracił przytomność i Freddy z Bonniem zanieśli go do Biura, żeby myślał że to był sen. Była już 3AM WN4. wróciła z naprawy. Właściciel poszedł do biura, ale Golden Katty go przestraszyła i uciekł i nagrał tekst o Golden Katty! Mogliśmy przez to zostać zniszczeni. Następnego dnia... Na szczęście właściciel, nie uznał nas za zagrożenie, dlatego byliśmy uratowani. Mirek powiedział jedynemu człowiekowi jaki nas i my lubiliśmy (bez dzieci), powiedział o swoim Drewie (śnie/halucynacją). Właściciel powiedział tylko, że może nie było dużo tlenu i tyle... - Ale wczoraj koncert daliśmy nie - powiedziałem do Freddy'iego i Bonnie'go - co? - No było super i jeszcze ty tak skoczyłeś na tego Mike - powiedział Bonnie - Ja tam nie wiem - powiedział smutny Freddy - Chica powinna śpiewać - i poszedł do Chici. - MH4. wreście nie mogłam się doczekać - powiedziała WN4. i na mnie skoczyła - WN4. też, Mirek miał die - powiedział i się zaśmiałem Plan i przygotowania cz.1 Kilka tygodni minęło od kiedy Janusz pracował w Drewie :D. Mieliśmy ustawić plan na zapleczu, gdzie kamer nie było bo Bonnie wyrwał. Wraz z Freddy'im i Foxy'im ustaliśmy plan, mieliśmy tylko 2 noce przygotowań! Nie miałem co robić, ponieważ była już 5AM, kolejnego dnia siedziałem w naprawie. Od tam tego czasu siedziałem w magazynie, ponieważ zmienili mój kostium... i dali mi dwie cześć na głowie i dali właścicielowi trzy inne maski, jak się okazało dwie byli zamienne, a jedna wylądowała w nowym biurze... Właśnie nowym biurze... Musieliśmy zmieńić plan i pójść do toalet, bo tam nie ma kamer... Zmieniliśmy strategie... Ale coś się stało... Plan i przygotowania cz.2 - Marioneta i 2 nowe animatrony Był 11.11.2008 byliśmy przygotowani. Włączyliśmy Cowy i Polsce!. Foxy i Cowy mieli biec przez zachodni korytarz, a Freddy z Polsce! mieli zawładnąć wschodni korytarz, ale Mirek i Właściciel zaistalowali żelazne drzwi. Więc Cowy weszedł do wentyli, jednak Bonnie wywarzył drzwi, ale drugie się same otworzyli, ponieważ Mirek miał 2% baterii... Moja robota się zaczeła... Przyszłem i otworzyłem swoją maskę że byłem straszny. - It's me... - powiedziałem i dostałem w głowę głową Mirka - Wat? - To ja Ku*wa - zakrzyczał Mirek - Wasz zabójca ku*wa! - i zasnął - Dobra wiadomo, co mu zrobić? - spytałem się ekipy - Tak, to ja... Wasza nowa... - powiedziała nie znana postać - Matka... Marionetka, choć nazywajcie mnie Mario, okey? - powiedziała mama Maria - Ja dam zabitym... - powiedziała - Szanse na zemstę... - To ja Różowy Koleś - powiedział Różowy Gej - "Mike" Dostał kopa w r*ja i znów zasnoł - A skąd my mamy wiedzieć, że ty nie jesteś... - spytał się Freddy - ...wspópracownikiem... Freddy został przez Marie kopnięty, aż na scene. - WN4. wracamy do Kociego Domu? - spytałem - Okey... A my to teraz mamy nową mame? - spytała - Chyba tak - odpowiedziałem. - Ej to ja! - powiedziała jeszcze bradziej nieznana postać - Pamiętacie nas? Noc 4! Czy on?... Mineło kilka dni... Postać owa nic nie odzywała się jednak... *adasd*a* - MH4. wstawaj 5AM!, energi nie ma! - powiedziała WN4. i wyszła. - Co, a już... inhale... - powiedziałem i poszłem do niego i go zwaliłem - Co te animatroniki robią? - spytał się Mirek - Kurwa mać - wzioł łom i poszedł na scene I go w tedy zjumpskerowałem, ale ten jeszcze mi robnął w głowę Perksertywa WN4. - MH4.! - zawołałam - nie ty Mirek! Zapłacisz mi za to! Widziałam jak ucieka przed nami do jego głupiego Biura... A MH4. leżał i się nie ruszał (jak animatronik) Freddy i Bonnie zanieśli go do Magazynu. Foxy, Cowy, Polsce! próbowali Mirkowi uprzykszyć życie, a ja i Chica siedzieliśmy na scenie. Nastał dzień poszliśmy do siebie i czekaliśmy na właściciela. - Ej gdzie jest MH4. - powiedział - Co ten Mirek zrobił! Ja rozumiem, że animatrony chodzą w nocy i w dzień no ale nie atakują nie? W tedy wyszedł Foxy ze swojego miejsca. - Cześć dzieci, chcecie poznać prawdziwego pirata? - spytał się Foxy, żeby zmyliść właściciela - Ej, Lisiasty co się stało? A przegrzany bezpiecznik ok. - powiedział właściciel. Później szukał MH4. oczywiście znalazł go w Magazynie... Perksertywa Freddy'iego Czekaliśmy na właściciela... Przyszedł wraz z Bonnie'm wskazaliśmy MH4. - O tu jest jakie dobre animatroniki pomogli MH4. Będziecie wszyscy nowy sprzęt - powiedział właściciel Przyszliśmy na scene, a właściciel wziął MH4. i zamknął Schabownie i Pierognie. Poszedł do zakładu naprawy animatronów... A my czekaliśmy. Czy on żyje...? Perksertywa Freddy'iego Do Schabowni i Piergi przyjechała ciężarówka przywiozła jakieś animatrony - MH4. i jego Toy tylko, że Toy był tylko jako cześć zamienna czy coś... Poszłem pomóc MH4., ale to nie on (znaczy kostium, ale dusza, jej nie było). Kopnął mnie tak mocno, że trafiłem pod biuro. - Ej MH4.! Co ty robisz? - powiedziałem - Ciebie pogieło coś? - Taakkk... Jessteśś sszczześśliwwy? - powiedział (jakiś) robot - Nieee... - Bonnie, Foxy, Cowy i Polsce! do mnie! - rozkazałem towarzyszom - To nie MH4.! To r... ro... - Ro co? - spytał się Cowy - Ej Freddy? - Zwykły robot - powiedziałem - Albo to jest dusze stracił, albo to nie on! Przemuwienie Freddy'ego Fazbera : ' Towarzysze, ten animatronik, jest niebezpieczny! Nie mamy z nim szans! Dlatego przygotujmy się i... Gotowi... Do biegu... Sparta... Ymyy? Co?... Start... I przebudowali się na Strong animatrony: SFreddy, SBonnie, SFoxy, SCowy! - Lecimy z tym koksem - powiedziałem i poszliśmy do MH4.! I poszli do MH4. najpierw Strong Bonnie, walnął go tak, że wyleciał z łazienek (xD). Strong Foxy zniszczył Toy'a, a Strong Cowy dalej naparzał na (nie) MH4. Rano... - Gdzie jest (zapasowy) MH4.? - spytał się właściciel - Uff, na szczeście... Szukam Cię... On wrócił '''''Perksertywa WN4. Nie wiem gdzie on jest gdzie... Ale chyba zmień nazwe rozdziału! widze go - MH4! To ty nie wierzyłam - powiedziałam i skoczyłam mu na szyje. - Puść mnie byłem tylko w naprawie... - powiedział ze śmiechem i poszliśmy do domu. - Co się stało z moją podrubą... Właściciel powiedział, że został zniszczony - spytał się - Freddy, Bonnie, Cowy, Foxy i trochę Polsce! Wszyscy oprócz Polsce! zmienili się w Strong Animatroniki. - odpowiedziałam. - Co? Jeżeli pokonali mnie... Znaczy nie... Nie ważne... Przedstworzmy się na Strong Animatroniki! Zniszczy Różowego Geja! Chodź - powiedział i poszliśmy na scene Perksertywa MH4. - Ludzie! Dusze! Słuchajcie zmienimy się na Strong Animatrony! Zniszczy Różowego Geja! - powiedziałem - Będzie za półgodziny dopiero... - No dobra, ale wiesz... - powiedział Freddy i poszedł do Magazynu - nie mamy wszystkich cześci... - Dobra jeżeli znajdziecie inne od swoich to... - rozkazałem i poszedłem do magazynu - ...Je bierzcie... Miłość Bonnie'go i Chicki oraz nowe animatrony Perksertywa Bonnie'go - Chica? - powiedziałem Bonnie - Myślisz co się stanie... z tym jak... zemscimy się? - Nie - powiedziała Chica - i nie chce wiedzieć... Bo... - Bo co? - powiedziałem Bonnie - Ej Chica? - Kocham Cię! - wykrzyczała do Bonnie'go Chica! - Bo... tak było w Ankiecie - powiedział z łzami w oczach... - ... Ja... - powiedziałem Bonnie - Też Cię... Kocham! Powiedziałem i poszliśmy do Magazynu... i zrobiliśmy to w animatroniczny sposób Perksertywa Freddy'ego Myśli - "Jejku, co robią Bonnie i Chica? Yyymh.. Może zmieniają się w Strong Animatroniki?" Poszłem do Magazynu. - Yyymh... Nie... - powiedziałem z dziwieniem - Przeszkadzam... Wyszłem i poszłem na na zaplecze... Byli tam trzy nowe animatroniki - Pulchny Niedźwiedź - podobny do mnie miś ... Ant - Mrówka... Nietopero - Nietoperz - Yyymh, super nowy miś! - powiedziałem i poszłem do Kociego Domu. - Ej MH4.? - powiedziałem - Są nowe animatrony! - Wiem... - powiedział MH4. z WN4. - "ale to kolejny rodział" Perksertywa Chicy Było cudownie... Ale nie wiedziałam czemu coś mnie zmusiło wrócić do Biura... - It's me! - powiedziałam i włączył się Tryb - Gniew Duszy... - Chciałam zabić Janusza, ale nie... - powiedziałam - Mój Bonnie mnie uratował... Nowe Animatroniki Perksertywa Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia Jestem nowy w tej Schabowni i Pierogi. Nazywam się Pulchny Niedźwiedź i mam tutaj nagrywać... Na Youtuby i robić Live... Gdzieś z tyłu jest Mrówka oraz Nietoperz, oraz jakiś kostium, chyba Koali... Poszłem na scene... - Witam was bardzo serdecznie w kol... - powiedziałem - ...nym odcinku z Schabowni i Pierogi - Co? - powiedziała Chica - - Jestem tak zaprogramowany... - powiedziałem Perksertywa MH4. Widziałem nowe animatroniki, ale też dwa kostiumy Koaelo i Pingy... Ale wiedziałem, że coś się stanie... Kolejny dzień... Zauważyłem jakieś nowe animatroniki, Koala, Pingwin i .... .... .... .... .... Zapowieść - Rodzinej Trategi Rodzinna... Trategia... Kim jest tajemniczy animatronik?... Kto będzie?... Czemu Roddzina i Trategia? Tego dowiesz się w Rodznej Trategi... Mapa Schabowni i Pierogni...thumb|Mapa podobna do FNAF1... Rodzinna Tragedia cz. 1 .... .... .... .... Springtrepa. - Wit... - powiedział Pulchny Niedźwiedź - ...am - Wiiitttamm - powiedział Springtrap - naazywwammm sięę Jer... my... Nazwyyywajjjjąąąąąąąąąąąą mnie Purple Guy - Ten Purple Guy? - spytał się Freddy, słyszał o Katastrowie sieci Reustaracji... - Ale ty... Jesteś Jeremy, ale ty nie masz płatu czołowego? - Tak... Mój płat został uratowany... Szukam swojej rodziny... Opowiedzieć wam moją historie? - spytał się Jeremy - Okeył (pozdro dla kumatych) - powiedzieliśmy wszyscy, oprócz Cowy... - Ja Cię znam! Ty się na mnie patrzyłeś... - powiedział Cowy! - Endoszkieleton? Przecież ty zostałeś rozebrany... - powiedział Jeremy - Nie, w 1992 poskładałem się przy pomocy innych... - powiedział szyderczo Cowy "A więc było tak: w 1957 urodziłem się... W 1975 straciłem rodzine... W 1987 straciłem płat... W 1993 nawet życie... A teraz od 1998-2009 szukam swojej rodziny..." - opowiedział nam Jeremy - Jeremy? Czy to ty? - powiedział znajomy głos w oddali - Tatia! - powiedział mniej znajomy głos - Maria, Jeremy! Szukałem Was! - powiedział Jeremy Senior! Rodzinna Tragedia cz. 2 Perksertywa Spiringtrepa Nie wiedziałem, wogule (fokule xD) dlaczego oni chcą się zemscić na Miku, jeżeli go w Polsce nie ma? Ale cuż... Nie licząc faktu, że strażnik jest znajomy... Ten głos... To on to Pink Gej! Mike...! - It's me - powiedziałem i wystartowałem do biura. Miałem dwie drogi - Wentyl, scena, jadalnia, wentyl i biuro. Albo - Pokuj, Pokuj, Pokuj, jadalnia, korytarz zachodni/wentyl i biuro. (Pokuj jest napisany przez '"u", dlatego, że Springtrap ma 1 z ortografii xD)'' I poszłem, ale on miał żelazne drzwi, które nie dało się wyłamać... Była 4AM nudziłem się i poszłem szukać... Rodziny, oni znikali, a ja tak nie umiem... ''Perksertywa MH4.' Siedziałem, w swoim miejscu była 5AM Mirek miał 10% energi, ja zaś nie chciałem iść, ale wpadłem w... Gniew duszy... - It's me - powiedziałem i poszłem - Bu... To ja... Mogłeś oszcedać energie... (xD) Zauważyłem Jeremych i Marie byli szcześliwi, myśleli że zabiłem Mirka, ale wytłumaczyłem im, że my go nie zabijemy... Narazie ... - Co? Macie plan zemsty - powiedział GF Jeremy Junior - Tak! Jest dosyć skoplikowany... - powiedziałem i poszłem do swojej lokacji, bo była 6AM Czekaj na next'a Zemsta Cześć 1 *UWAGA, UWAGA HORROR +12 xD* *OSTATNI NEXT FNAP'a* *26 CZERWIEC FNAP 2!* - Springtrap, ty zajmiesz pozycje za Sceną. Bonnie ty będziesz ukryty i będziesz patrzył się na nasz triuf... - powiedziałem załodze B - Dobra wszyscy z Załogi F i G muszą być Strong - powiedziałem - Okeył - powiedziały załogi B, F i G - zrobiem to... - Drużyna A - powiedziałem do ekipy - Zostajemy tutaj i czekamy (*Wiecie że to jest Castom Nights?*) Każdy poszedł na miejsca, ja zmieniłem słój plan o 180'stopni i poszłem do holu zachodniego i czekałem na Załogę B. Jednak przyszedł Pingy - Pingy cichaj...! - powiedziałem - Czemu? - powiedział - Zemsta - powiedziałem i zauważyłem, że Pingy jest cały we krwi... - Pingy? - IT'S ME! - wydarł się na cały dziób - O nie... - powiedziałem i uciekłem na zaplecze z środkami do czyszczenia Pingy poszedł do Mike (Mirka) - Nie K(CENZURA) - powiedział Pink Guy i zamknął drzwi Przyszedli Jeremy i zaczeli walić w drzwi - Mike otwieraj! - powiedział Jeremy Senior. - Co? Jeremy? Ty nie żyjesz - powiedział Mike - Zamknij mordę, otwieraj... - powiedział Jeremy Sr. - Nie... - powiedział Mike - Dobra.... - powiedział Jeremy Fizgerland Nie wiem co się stało potem... 4:25AM Nie wiem co się stało... Ale zostałem zamknięty w piwnicy wraz z resztą... - Co to było? Cześć 2 *Horror +18* *xD* Przez kilka dni siedzieliśmy w piwnicy w końcu nasz bardzo stary przyjaciel Pingy nas uratował. - Dobra idzcie przez podziemia, ja pójdę na Scene i będę mu robić przykrość - powiedział Pingy z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Okeył, idziem - powiedziałem - Dobra Ja, Niedźwiedź, Katty i Foxy pójdziemy do Wschodnich korytarzy. - Ja, Bonnie, Chica, Cowy i Nietopero - powiedział Freddy - pójdziemy do Zachodnich korytarzy. - A Ja i Koalo - powiedziała Ant - pójdziemy przez "wentyle podziemne". - Nie Koalo zostaje i czeka... Ty Ant idzesz przez wentyle, TY TYLKO TY! - powiedział Foxy *złowieszcze warknięcie Ant* I się zaczeło zaczeliśmy wchodzić do zakamarków. Freddy od razu znalazł wyjście i Załoga A już była w Schabowni. Załoga B nie mogła znaleść wyjścia. Ant od razu go zaatakowała jednak Mirek ją zniszczył, nie do końca... Załoga B znalazła wyjście, uwolnili Koalo i poszli do Pingy'ego. Freddy i Załoga A zaczęli wchodzić do Biura. Załoga B+ szli wolniej. Freddy walczył z Mike. I przyszła Załoga B+ do Biura i... - Umierajcie H(cenzura) s(cenzura) - powiedział Mike - Nie? - powiedziałem - Giń umieraj Mirek uciekał, my go goniliśmy. - To twój koniec Różowy Gej - powiedział Springtrap - Za wszystko i wszystkich. Jeremy uciął mu rękę, ręką (Jeremy ćwiczył Karate xD). Freddy wciął Piston i urżnął mu nogę. *Krzyki Mirka* Freddy dał Bonnie'mu Piston i ten urżnął mu dłoń. Bonnie Chice urżnęła drugą dłoń. Foxy urżnął nogę. Reszta też urżneła ręce, nogi i pierwsza zabita Maria Fitzgerald urżneła mu głowe i to był już jego koniec... Napewno? thumb|284px|I am stili here - Ja wciąż tu jestem ~ Pink Guy Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:MH4.